


Phanboy Sextoy

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Phanboy [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Mishima is a slut, Oral, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After that fateful night in Hawaii, Akira asks Mishima to meet him on the school roof but when Mishima gets there they are not alone.





	Phanboy Sextoy

“You wanted to talk?” Mishima stepped slowly out onto the roof. Ever since he'd used his mouth on Akira in Hawaii he had been getting some strange requests from his friend.

 

“The other day you asked if there were any other guys in the Phantom Thieves?” Akira flashed a Cheshire Cat grin at Mishima from the desk he was perched upon.

 

“I did.” He swallowed nervously; it was harder to accept his own desires in the light of day.

 

“Are you sure he's down for this Joker?” Ryuji stepped out from somewhere just out of sight, followed by a taller youth Mishima had never seen before.

 

“Yuuki, meet Skull and Fox, both Phantom Thieves like me.” Akira slid from the desk in a single, fluid motion.

 

“Skull? Fox?”

 

“Those are our code names; you can't expect thieves to use their real names can you?” The tall youth stepped closer to Mishima. “Joker was right, you are cute.” He used his fingers to frame Mishima's face.

 

“Fox, don't be so perverted. You'll scare him off.”

 

“If he's Fox that must mean Sakamoto-kun is Skull?”

 

“Yes.” When had Akira gotten so close to him; a hand fisted into his hair as he looked at the boy now mere inches away from him as his head was forced back, his mouth devoured hungrily.

 

“Let me have a taste too!”

 

“Sa-” Mishima barely had time to breathe before being kissed by the boy he now knew as Skull. Hands were all over his body, touching him everywhere. Though he had met Akira in private twice since returning to Japan, he had never shown the other boy his body. Had never quite dared to.

 

He was scrawny; even the tall, wiry youth clearly had more muscle than Mishima did. And yet as hands grabbed him between his legs he felt his fear and shyness slip away.

 

“Use me however you wish.” Skull nodded as he broke the kiss, lifting Mishima up onto the desk. His clothes were ripped off of him; he was completely naked on the school roof.

 

Never had he felt sexier than he did at that moment.

 

“Oh my God its so cute!” A finger ran down his hardened shaft, accompanied by Skulls outcry.

 

“So this is what you've been hiding from me.” Akira- no, Joker- winked at him. “Who do you want to take first? Who is the smallest, I wonder? Oh well, we aren't going to unzip ourselves; you'll take the first cock you expose, regardless of its size.”

 

Mishima swallowed hard; he'd never taken anything anally; he was even scared to finger himself. His eyes darted from Joker to Skull to the boy he knew only as Fox. He knew how big Joker was, and he'd heard rumors about Sakamoto's size; all the former members of the track team said it was big when limp though none had seen it hard. What about the new boy? Would he be any smaller?

 

He shook his head, clearing those thoughts and, after taking a deep breath to steady himself, unzipped Skull, pulling down school pants and boxers to mid-thigh in one go.

 

“Shit!” It was massive, at least two inches longer than Jokers. And thick! But it was too late, he was already being pushed onto his back, his legs spread.

 

“Hey, Joker you've fucked Mishima before, yeah?” Huh? Mishima slowly opened eyes he had screwed shut in fear.

  
“N-no I've only ever blown him.” Mishima looked up at Skull with pleading eyes as he answered for Joker.

 

“Oh. Well, in that case...” Skull's breath puffed against his skin in hot bursts; when had he dropped to his knees.

 

Then a tongue was against him, against his pucker and Mishima gasped. “What are you... Oh! Oh yes Skull!” It felt divine, that tongue massaging him more intimately than he had ever dreamed possible.

 

Slowly, he relaxed into the mouth eating him out even as two other sets of pants were opened, soft tips rubbed against his cheeks and the corners of his mouth.

 

He looked at one shaft then the other, vision blurred through a haze of pleasure. Dimly he noted that Fox was even bigger than Skull was; Joker was the smallest of the three and even his size had given him pause when he thought about taking anyone anally.

 

But that had stopped mattering; pleasure radiated from his ass just from the oral massage Skull was giving him, and his mouth opened to allow his mouth to be fucked. He turned his head from side to side, sucking first Joker, then Fox, then both heads at once as they touched tips over his tongue.

 

Then the first finger slid inside him and he screamed wordlessly, his body arching up off the desks as molten fire flew from his tip in long, ropy bursts.

 

Distantly he heard Skull swallow hard. “Fox... you wanna do that thing? Ya know, the thing we discussed over the phone last night?”

 

“Do you think he is ready?”

 

“He relaxed right away, look.” Somehow Skull had slid all four fingers on one hand into Mishima's ass without him noticing.

 

“We can do anything right Mishima?”

 

“Yeah! Use me however you want Phantom Thieves!”

 

Skull slid his whole fist into Mishima's ass, and the boy just sighed in pleasure. “Okay I think we are ready.”

 

Removing his hand, Skull lay down on his back and Fox helped Mishima straddle his hips, sinking his ass down onto Skull's dick. Then he too entered Mishima, this time from behind.

 

“Woah!” He was being fucked by two cocks at once, Skull and Fox moved in perfect sync as they fucked him deeply, Joker kneeling beside them and coaxing Mishima into using his mouth on him.

 

It was hot, and awkward, and messy and... and just perfect! Mishima moaned like a slut with each tiny movement his trio of lovers made.

 

His ass was stretched so wide having not just one but two big fat cocks in it but even that was perfect. This was his true calling, what he was meant for.

 

They even came in sync, flooding his ass with cum, Akira pumping his hand hard and giving Mishima a facial mere seconds later.

 

All the while a near constant stream of cum poured from Mishima as he came over and over again, sometimes mere seconds apart, his cock never having been touched once.

 

After it was all over he was unable to walk and ended up being helped home but even so he wouldn't trade what he had just done for anything in the entire world.

 


End file.
